The present disclosure relates to overriding system attributes and function returns in a software subsystem. More particularly, the present disclosure allows software macros to check an override tank for override values, which are added by a developer, prior to retrieving values from pre-defined locations.
Many different types of software modules query system attributes, which is information that is implicitly unknown by the software modules yet required by the software modules in order to operate correctly. Software modules such as those that initialize a device may require information pertaining to the device's input clock frequency, the number of buses attached to the device, the product name of the device, and the engineering level of the device. Software modules such as those that initialize a memory module may require information pertaining to the number of memory banks, the CAS latency, the number of rows/columns in memory, and bad pin locations. Software modules such as those that display graphics/text may require information pertaining to the screen resolution and the language of user.
Other software modules may execute function macros to provide values back to the software modules such as retrieving data from a memory location, computing values based upon retrieved data, and/or other computational tasks.